The New Sensation
by Mr. Five
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Dating Freddy Krueger". In this their relationship expands but like any great Yaoi fic they have their share of problems... no not in the bed this ones a external threat, interesting enough well find out what happens.
1. Dream Negative 2

I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011.

**The New Sensation **

**Dream -2 – Names, names, names. **

"I don't like that name John, what kind of name is Eugene anyway the kids will make fun of him first day of school" Freddy said as he traced his knife fingers along the child's smooth skin. The knives were sharp but Freddy had such a gentleness for the child the blades didn't even tickle the sensitive skin of their baby.

John couldn't help but wrap his tail as a soft scale covered bed for the baby as he and Freddy adored the almost newborn. "Well" John said as he saw Freddy's point and didn't want to make the child's life anything but perfect, "how about Louie"?

Freddy gave John a long stare and John felt the egg on his face, "alright point taken" John admitted, "after all I'm sure you have the perfect name for him" John said knowing Freddy was just building up his own choice for the child's name.

"Well I think the name Fred would suit; after all he is my son. I always wanted a son named Fred" Freddy said as he gave the child an oozing kiss. The baby squirmed a bit but John calmed him down with some gentle strokes on the head. The child calmed down and John said calmly yet sternly, "I am not having my son named after either of us". Freddy looked at John right in his animalistic eyes, "why not, oh love of my life"? Of course Freddy made the words sound menacing, but John wasn't fazed the years they've been together they had their share of fights. One time Freddy tried to slit John's throat during sex because he went tormenting victim's dreams alone. Of course since John had a metamorphosis he was not harmed, but the act still pissed him off.

In retaliation John fucked Freddy for three weeks without a break; of course the makeup sex afterwards was pure magic.

True with two dream demons in a relationship there would no doubt be ups and downs the fact was they loved each other, so much so that they wanted to be like any other loving couple. They wanted a child, but since they were dream demons they couldn't have a child let alone being males (but has that stopped anyone before?).

So after months of thinking on how to have a child they decided the best way to have one was to have a surrogate mother. They spent their time searching for female dreamers who had the right stuff to be a good mother to their child. Of course both being your typical dream demon, women hating, psychotics they didn't like any of the candidates.

They figured of just adopting until John found the perfect one, she was sixteen, into the occult, and her parents were richer than Bill Gates but unknown to the public eye. Related to political power, industrial giants, with a nest egg which could set the child up for life, and of course she was a fan of psychotic killers.

So they went for an interview (namely going into her dream and scared her to death or at least tried too but she enjoyed it) and found her to be the right stuff. A women of good character, psychotic nature, a killer instinct, the will to be defiled by demons and bear their hell spawn, but most of all she had maternal love to give the best quality of any good mother.

Of course there were a few loose ends to tie up; first Freddy and John had to kill her abusive boyfriend, and her overly affectionate stepfather. Then one night they visited her and left her with morning sickness when she awoke.

They didn't bother asking her name, but of course they got curious (they didn't bother to check but it was more out of curiosity than necessity that they found out) and found that her full name was Margret Simons. The last name was alright but it was up to the proud fathers to name their son, Margret didn't mind being the caretaker of the child and knew if she choose a name it would properly be named after a character in her favourite anime's or horror novels.

As the child's been developing, Freddy and John had been visiting his dreams and seeing their son (yes after the first trimester they kind of figured it out) and found they fought less, and had more sex (of course the number of their victims didn't shorten but now they go after pedophiles and child abusers more. They may be evil demons but they do want their child's world to be safer after all).

As dawn was approaching and the child would be woken when Margret would get up, Freddy and John vowed to come up with a name before their son awoke. Margret suddenly appeared in the dream all of a sudden which startled both John and Freddy.

"What are you doing here"? Freddy sneered as he saw the purple hair dyed demon groupie pop in unannounced.

"You know it's hard to sleep when you are practically invading the dreams of the child I'm carrying" Margret said indignity.

John calmed Freddy down as he feared he would do something he'd regret, John said as a gentle reminder "she is carrying our son Freddy, so don't be rash". The words calmed Freddy down and made him feel guilty for what he was going to do, but looking down on his son made him see what was truly precious to him.

"Sorry" John said to Margret, "Freddy never liked women too much, not even his own daughter".

A snarl came from Freddy's burnt lips "don't you dare mention her again"!

The issue was tender and John scolded himself for mentioning it, Margret found it all so cool. She loved the occult and being like the mother in Rosemary's baby was her dream come true. In truth she wished she was a little more involved in the child's personal business but she knew she was the lucky one. Scraped knees and school events were her to share out front with no disguises. However she felt sorry for John and Freddy for it's those little things in the child's life that makes a parent child relationship and she doesn't want them to lose it but she doesn't want to intrude on what they do have.

"How about Tommy"? John asked suddenly "sounds like your name at the end, Fredd-y, Tomm-y practically the same".

Freddy and Margret just looked at one another for a while to see if the feeling was mutual they both agreed and Freddy being the loving boyfriend got to say it to him, "John I love you but that was stupid".

John looked like someone stomped on his dignity, then he changed to a 'what do you know' expression as he started pouting.

"Franky would've been better fit" Margret mused aloud. Freddy found something he and she can agree upon, but there was wisdom to her musing.

John started to get a feeling for it too as they looked at one another, measuring in their minds then they both grew wide and wicked smiles, "I like it" Freddy said. John nodded his agreement.

"Franky Krueger, what a fitting name" John said softly, as he stroked little baby Franky as he was snug on top of a coil of John's tail.

"Well the bitch finally made a descent contribution" Freddy said as he gentle rubbed Franky's head. John however covered Franky's ears and said harshly to Freddy, "Watch your mouth! He is too young to hear talk like that"!

Freddy was taken aback by Johns scolding, "Oh come on John it's not like he knows what it means. He is just a baby not even that he is still inside Margret" Freddy said defending what he said.

"I don't want swearing in front of the baby no matter how old he is" John said soothing the baby gentle with his clawing hands tickling Franky's little toes.

"Please John tell me you aren't going to be one of those fucking soccer moms", Freddy said fearing John maybe taking the parental role too seriously.

John then swatted Freddy's mouth with the tip of his tail, "I said don't swear in front of the baby and I mean it"! John's eyes glowed and a throat hiss came from his venomous mouth.

"Pfft whatever" Freddy wasn't going to push the issue; he knew he would give up some of his freedoms when he agreed to have the baby with John. Both of them were the paternal fathers of Franky, so it's not like either of them could pull genetic rank.

Margret seeing the tension rising figured she go and find her way back to her usual dreams of vampires and gothic style horror, "well I'd be getting up around seven but I'll be resting most of the day so he'd be yours for most of the day that alright with you". John said it would be fine as he was playing with Freddy's feet smiling with his babies' bright eyes which were similar to Freddy's. Freddy was still a little niffed from being scolded by John for his language, Margret left them alone not wanting to intrude anymore as the remaining hours left John was saddened when Franky woke up.

He disappeared right before he could give him a little butterfly kiss, and he said as he laid his head on the little bed Franky was laying on, "oh he's gone already". Freddy feeling a little naughty took it upon himself to cheer John up, "aw missing the little one already" Freddy said softly as his breath of burnt insides got Johns attention.

"Here I can make you feel better" as Freddy moved swiftly over to John and cut open John's pants. His soft cock fell out and Freddy firmly grasped it in his hand, squeezing it a bit made John jolt in his seat. A gentle moan came from both of them as they shared a deep kiss, enjoying the putrid demonic vile in each other's mouths. Bitter as vinegar but sweet as blood, it tickled their erotic nerves which escalated as Freddy felt John's cock starting to jab into his ass. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he shifted himself so he was kneeling on Johns lap, then with a quick tug at his pants he revealed his own throbbing bloody cock. Oozing with green juices Freddy licked his lips as he broke their kiss and rose up to have his cock pressing against John's lips.

"Come on swallow it" Freddy commanded as John enjoyed the scent of his boyfriends' sexual arousal. Not being patient Freddy pried open John's mouth and forced his cock which swelled beyond John's ability to take cock orally. It was painful as John choked on Freddy's hardened cock, it was started to hurt for Freddy too forcing his cock all the way down John's throat was agonizing feeling Johns throat squeeze tightly around his throbbing aching cock.

"Fuck John, loosen up or I am going to fucking have my cock crushed" Freddy pleaded. John using his demonic will loosened his throat enough for Freddy to thrust in and out freely, Freddy sighed as the pressure around his cock lightened. "Fuck, this feels great grab my hips, I don't want to fall over as I face fuck you" Freddy liked how he could swear now without getting swatted. The feeling around his cock was arousing for Freddy, it was like fucking a bloody wound, tight, but juicy and tickled when you forced yourself down into it.

John was feeling taken in by Freddy's scent, wanting to taste that lovely blood cum of his lover he took his tail and penetrated Freddy's ass. Freddy never got used to getting ass fucked so it was always an orgasmic pain that wrapped his senses whenever it happened. The penetration was deep and it forced its way through his blood and fluid filled rectum to entice his rotting prostate.

A cry of pain and passion came from Freddy as his pink colored cum shot into John and forced his cock out by the sheer force of his release. John licked the tasty fluid from his mouth as he held Freddy's naked hips tight with both hands. Freddy placed his shaking arms on John's shoulders trying to steady himself, but being the masochist sadist that he was he craved more before he regained his stability.

John having spent years with him knew what he craved and forced his now bleeding ass onto his giant cock, it tore into him as blood, cum, and bodily fluid shock out of Freddy's ass. Freddy let out a yearning cry, "fuck John" he screamed, "keep going rip me apar-ar-art! I need this aaaahhhhhggg" Freddy bellowed squirming in place unable to control his desires. His insides were flooding with his fluids as he vomited a black bile on John who kissed Freddy as another batch of bile was retched. He loved the sweet acid taste of it as he suckled it in their mouths. Hard merciless thrusts caused Freddy colon to rupture again as John's twenty inch cock which had grown to his maximum girth and length punished Freddy's shaking and bleeding insides. With the release coming John throw himself with Freddy on the ground with Freddy flat on the ground with tears of yellow bile coming out of his now bloodied eyes as John continued his assault feeling Freddy about to reach his own deadly orgasm.

They both held each other tight as Freddy gasp as suddenly his body felt numb as John socked his cock deep inside of Freddy's now soft mushy messed up insides as he let out a demonic orgasm. The cum flooded Freddy's insides which caused his stomach to swell and rip open his sweater then as John was bucking his hips and letting out a monstrous growl he felt Freddy hot and tasty insides explode all over himself. Licking his face John enjoyed the taste of his lovers intriguing mix as Freddy laid down breathless with his stomach burst open. Withdrawing his now soft cock John laid back against a nearby wall pulling out a cigarette he produced in his dream realm. Finding he was unable to produce as light he just laid back with the cigarette in his mouth enjoying the sensation along his pleasure nerves. Then as he closed his eyes he heard a sharp click as he found Freddy lighting his cigarette. Freddy put himself back together and was lying back beside John shirtless, "fuck John if this keeps up you might just kill me for good" Freddy said having the energy drained from him.

John sucked on the poisonous drug and enjoyed its life eating vapors on his insides before exhaling then as he snuggled up to Freddy he remarked, "I'd just follow you back to hell babe. After all you can torture you any better than be, hm Freddy babe".

Allowing the sensation to come over him Freddy fell asleep (unconscious technically in the dream demon sense) on John's lap as he continued sucking at his cigarette.

…to be continued.

Authors: Yes a sequel don't blame me blame, my imagination it comes up with this not me.


	2. Dream Negative 1

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011. **

**The New Sensation **

**Dream -1 – Stealing Sweet Dreams **

Franky had just taken his bath and was dressed in his favourite pajamas (vampire pattern mothers influence) then he scurried to his bed where his mother was waiting.

"Did George give you a good bath dear" his mother said as she picked him up and placed him in bed. "Yes mommy" Franky said as she covered him up, "I like this one do you think we can keep him".

Margret laughed to herself "oh yes dear he is here for you benefit after all". Franky gave a big smiled as he said goodnight to his mother and gave her a goodnight kiss as he started to close his tired eyes.

Franky had just turned seven and since he was young he was home schooled and had play dates with some of the other children of rich mothers around the rich neighbourhood they lived in; he had many nannies that looked after him. George was the most recent one all the other ones forced him in his room, hurt him, or tried to do worse. Margret had to work to keep her families fortune at full benefit and couldn't be with him like she used to, however the nannies that treated him bad were always gone the next day never to be seen again. George was a kindly older man, not as old as Franky's mom but he was able to do things his mother used to do, like cook him lunch, play with him, help him study, and bath.

As the warmth of sleep came over Franky he thought he awoke but he was still dreaming and that's the only time he got to see his daddy and his papa. Daddy Freddy was a little scary at first but he was really funny to Franky and said a lot of things that Papa John would hit him for. Franky knew them before he knew anything else, and loved them very much. Papa John was like another mom but he was like a having a dragon for a mother with snake like features, Franky was a little less afraid of John at first but grew to love both his daddies equally.

Every time he dreamed his daddies would spend time with him, playing, talking, or just laying around doing nothing. One time Franky went into his dream and saw Papa John hitting Daddy Freddy with his hips they were behind a counter like table so he couldn't get a good look at what they were really doing. It must have been them fighting because they were pretty startled when he was suddenly there, but they still had fun. During each of his birth days they managed to send him a gift one way or another, but for a while he was wondering why they couldn't be with him when he was awake.

During that night he had the mind to ask his daddies a question he always wondered, "Daddy Freddy Papa John why aren't you there when I am awake"?

Franky was on Johns lap with his tail wrapped around him on a couch with Freddy with his arm around John. They looked at one another and Freddy seemed to be lost for words as he stood up and went to a fridge to get something to take the tension off. John distracting Franky's attention thought it was better to soften the truth a bit so taking a moment to think he answered Franky's question with deliberate care.

"Well, um son… you see we are what you would call Dream People" John said not wanting to spook the boy or be lying flat out to him. Freddy got his beer and looked at John he shook his head and sat back down on the couch, Freddy was the one who wanted to take the boy under their demonic wings as soon as he asked. However John didn't want to push their lifestyle on him so he decided when he got older he would be offered a chance to become like them but not too early as to ruin his childhood.

"Dream people"? Franky said questionably, "what are those"?

"Franky… dream people are…" John began "people who live in dreams. We can't really leave here sweet heart but we can visit people when they dream. Me and daddy knew each other before I became a dream person. So of course we uh… well fell in love dear and I decided I would want to be with him forever so I became like him so I could, not Franky we don't want to push anything on you. We want you to be happy that is why when you are older, around sixteen or fifteen then we will ask you if you want to be like us, but we don't want to make the decision to early. After all you're only young once and we don't want to ruin your child hood by making you into one of us too early because when you become like me and daddy you can't are treated differently. Now don't worry you could be in both dreams and real life as much as you want because you're special, but what we would have to do would change you and we don't want to do it when your too young to control what you can do, am I making sense dear"?

Franky didn't understand it all but he was a pretty smart kid so he said to see if he got the grasp of it, "well I don't understand all of what you said papa but I guess if I can't them I must be too young to be like you and daddy". John and Freddy smiled as they hugged their son, he was so innocent, smart, and cute they were just so proud of the kind of person he was becoming.

Freddy although wasn't too happy about Franky wanting to be a veterinarian and his innocent nature, but he still loved his son very much. After all he loved John and they both managed to create another living being into the world, so even if he wasn't doing much evil it was alright. Besides Freddy thought Franky wanted to be a vet so he could get paid to put animals to sleep. That wasn't the case but even though it would disappoint him to find out otherwise he would still love his son.

"Daddy Freddy, how did you and Papa meet"? Franky asked suddenly wondering about his parent's romantic history. The question made John uncomfortable as he squirmed in his seat; Freddy on the other hand was pretty frank about things. Especially how Franky was conceived, John wasn't too happy about that, even to that day Freddy still gets a pain in his hips from that day. "Franky, that is an interesting question, well you see I was going to kill Papa here when…" however Freddy didn't get to continue as Franky suddenly disappeared. He only got to 'I was going to….', when Franky suddenly went out of their dream world.

This worried them since he wasn't usually woken up this early unless it was an emergency, so they went into Margret's dream where she was being fucked by Dracula and being face raped by the wolf-man.

"Jesus fuck women"! Freddy exclaimed hiding his eyes with his hand, "stop dreaming that right now you sick cunt"! John being a little less disturbed managed to get a hold of his senses and make the dream go all white space (where the dream is a borderless white area with nothing there but endless white space).

"Margret, we are going to wake you up, check on Franky something happened when we were with him he suddenly woke up from our dream go to him now"! John ordered as he booted her from sleep. She woke up naked in her bed, putting on her rope she dashed out of her room down the hall to her son's bedroom. The light was on and she felt her throat tighten, then rushing in she saw Franky gone from his bed. Margret saw car lights on through her son's window; she rushed to it, to see George carrying Franky into a van driven by an accomplice.

She rushed into the main area to call the houses security.

George put the unconscious Franky on the floor of the van, as he shut the door behind him, "alright Michael lets beat it"!

Michael slammed on the gas then said as they were speeding down the driveway, "damn it Gordy if you reference me to that pedophile again I'll fucking blow your balls off and feed them to you capisce"!

"A Mike you make all Italian mobsters look like vulgar violent thugs" Gordy (formerly aliased as George) said musingly.

"Ah shut up"! Mike said and silenced the issue as he rammed down the front gate of the estate and burned tires through the upscale neighborhood Franky lived in, "oh shit" Mike said as he peered over his driver's side mirror.

"What" Gordy said, "is it the security at the mansion"?

"No it's the fucking cops Gord, that fucking boss of ours properly set us up, he said he was going to get the chief off our backs for tonight", Mike said as he did a hard left to try and cover the distance between them and the police force.

"How many are there Mike"? Gordy asked as he stopped the kid from sliding on the van floor. "Fucking the whole police force, helicopters, swat fans, fucking lights for as far as the eye can see".

"Oh fuck, shit" Gordy said as he bit his knuckles and tried to keep himself from going overboard.

"Fuck man how much can a guy get for attempted kidnapping anyway"? Gordy said jerking wildly.

Then to his horror he saw Mikes head twist around but it was all burnt to hell and he was wearing an old fedora, then in a deep cackling voice that made Gordy boil in his stomach, "eternity of pain without parole"!

The security team found the van which had somehow slowed to a stop in the middle of a deserted road just outside the neighbourhood. Franky was inside sleeping in the back wrapped in a blanket. The two kidnappers were later found a courter mile away where they apparently ran until their feet detached from their ankles causing them to bleed to death. Other marks where found on their bodies, scratches, where their bodies seemed to have been pierced through, and their finger nails seemed to have been given the bamboo treatment.

The cops never saw two guys suffer so much ever in their whole careers, however no one missed them as Franky was brought to a nearby hospital were his mother awaited for him.

Margret sat by Franky's hospital bed, he was fast asleep; he awoke when the cops found him and all the tests and examinations the doctors did tuckered him out. On the verge of tears she took consolidation with the fact that her son would be with his fathers in his dreams until he awoke. She felt so stupid hiring George the background checks, the private investigator, all those referrals that were double checked seemed so inadequate when that employee would be looking after he only son.

The doctor startled her as she entered the room, "Ms. Simons. Hello I am Doctor Trutman" she said showing off her hospital ID as if she earned the right to shove it into a scared mothers face. "Now I will start off by saying Franky is find, there was nothing wrong with him, in fact he seems unnaturally healthy for his age" the doctor said as Margret breathed out in relief upon hearing that her son was alright. The hours she was waiting for a reply she thought something might have been wrong.

"But that isn't to say there are no problems" the doctor continued as Margret looked at her with a most elicit fear on her face. "You see Ms. Simons; your son seems to have been injected with a chemical agent that destroys the nerves in the brain that causes REM which stands for rapid eye movement. Now we aren't sure but we thing that has caused problems with your sons sleep state. You see in sleep we go through multiple stages, a few stages we dream; now what we notice from his chart here". The doctor continued as she pulled a chart which formed a perfect upwards arrow, "the indents which the subject usually dreams are missing, this means that Franky will most likely sleep with no unconscious thoughts that is to say dreams. Don't worries he can still breathe and wake up but he won't experience dreams. Now here is a chart of a normal sleeper, see the indents now you see everything else is the same except for those indents. Don't worry he will be fine it's just a small thing although I recommend letting him stay here for a while to make sure there isn't any brain damage and for our specialists in the field to examine his sleep states closely to see if there is any unseen problems".

Margret was so shocked she couldn't blink, think, or breathe for what seemed to be an endless scope which turned into a mindless void in her mind's eye.

The doctor seeing her concern tried to comfort her by saying, "don't worry Miss it's properly nothing else, but look on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about him getting nightmares anymore".

John and Freddy tortured Mike until he vanished from existence leaving only a screaming mindless soul behind for them to sustain them-self's on rotting in agony in his own hell. That only left George or Gordy as it were or soon will be anyway.

Freddy had stabbed Gordy repeatedly all over his body and face, while John used his long nails to dig into the nerves in his fingernails. The pain was delicious and the pain was sweet, after mutilating and terrifying Gordy even after he died, they decided to ask a few questions.

Being the sadistic father he was Freddy started, "so you like taking children in the dead of night do you? Now why would you do something like that? Hm"? The Freddy couldn't control his anger and downright hatred for that snivelling man who they crucified upside down on a wall of jagged spikes. Freddy as he stared at Gordy deep into his soul while slicing away pieces of his face, John was tearing inches and inches of flesh from his legs working his way upwards.

"It wasn't my fault" Gordy pleaded wanting that eternal nightmare to end and hopefully die in peace, "the boss… the boss he said to do it… (cries) he said just inject the boy and take him to him… (whimper) we weren't going to hurt him I swea-ar-ar-ar to God" Gordy said breaking down. John got into Gordy's face them all growls and hissing letting out searing hot fumes from his nostrils, "don't you dare bring God into this you worthless piece of trash. He can't save you from what we are going to do to you until you are worn down to the nerve of all pain and fear in your pathetic little mind. You cannot even comprehend what we are going to do to you so don't you dare think that we are ever going to cease tormenting you. Even if we aren't thinking of you, even if we forget you exist you will be inside us and our infinite conscious minds are constantly tormenting every soul we devoured in our entire existence. You are just another victim so us, but I promise you I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY CHILD! MY WRAITH ON YOU WILL BE MORE EXPLICIT, FAR CRUELIER, MORE DEPRAVED THAN ANY SOUL I WILL LAY INTO, JUST PRAY I FIND SOMEONE MORE WORTHY OF MAKING THEIR ETERNITY MORE UNBEARABLE THAN YOU"! John said in an unnatural voice that rang in Gordy's ears, and continued to ring even after he ceased all ability to think and reason it was stuck with him forever.

Freddy and John probed his mind and found out who did it, after taking their conscious minds off of Gordy and Mike (but who were damned to eternal hell anyway) they sat down in their living room where Franky was just with them. Sitting down on the couch he looked over and saw the teddy bear Franky dreamed up when he was just two years old. It was when they went to Disney World in the dream world, they had so much fun. Picking up the bear he looked at it in the eyes and wished he could hold his son again as he just broke down and let out a hissing moan of sorrow. Freddy lost all ability for empathy but he felt the pain, any sadness, or sorrow came to Freddy in the form of needle like stabs at his heart. John was more evil in many ways, but he just had too much love in him for Freddy and his Franky.

Unfamiliar with how to deal with his own pain he just did what only came to his head, he went to John and held him for the longest time. That somehow made the pain in his heart become a throbbing numbness, it reminded him of the time John died.

…to be continued.

Author Notes: 'Believe it or not someone is out to get John and Freddy, he is sly and he is with no mercy. Who can it be? Believe it or not it's… find out in Dream 0 – "These Streets Will Burn".


	3. Dream 0

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011. **

**The New Sensation **

**Dream 0 - These Streets Will Burn**

There are those who commit, murder, rape, theft, genocide, crimes against humanity. There's your Napoleon's, Hitler's, Stalin's, Dahmer's, and those with no names that we just call them Jack the Ripper.

There is no mercy in their hearts, they have their good points, but when it comes to this guy he is pure evil. He'll hurt you, make you cry, and push you beyond the call of duty just for the hell of it. You may never of met the man but he'd burn you house, kill your family, and cripple you, then leave you to die in a desert of knives and lemon juice, and that's if he doesn't want anything from you.

He's killed God's, idea's, belief's, faith, and hope in the hearts and minds of every man, women, and child. Why he does it? That's a mystery, you can be cracking that riddle till you mind explodes and your IQ rises one billions times, that won't help you to figure out this freak of everything unnatural.

Not looking for a purpose or a shot at life he is looking for the biggest end of all time, a kind of ending that will bring the roof of the universe down on us all.

Unknown from the beginning to most, but even if he knew since birth, he is still a mystery only known and only named after his habit. An unhealthy compulsive disorder every little thing begins and ends with a number that number is the most basic, the most financial stable of digits, his birth name was replaced and he is known only as Mister Five.

Where he came from no one in that world knew, beyond the veil of reality, he was hurled from his throne beyond space and time and landed in a world where time even wouldn't touch him.

Since he was five he never slept a wink, since he was five he never had compassion, since he was five he lost family, friends, and was destined for a path darker than hell and hotter than the fires.

Now if you don't believe that Mister Five was evil beyond evil, crazy beyond crazy, a mystery beyond mysteries then please go on skip this, because once you know Mister Five, you can never look back.

Mister Five came into that world in 1996, a little past midnight on a Friday afternoon. It was a stormy night, from then he seemed to come and go from the sights of the all-knowing ones. Either way no matter how you look at it as time passed Mister Five became well known in the underworld scene as the mastermind of many of the world's disasters. From 9/11 to natural disasters in Japan, to the drought in Africa, all planned by him and executed by his organization known as the Plaid Mob. An organization seemingly sprung up overnight, with every kind of crook, thug, gangster, double agent, or corrupted official from America all the way to Japan.

For years Mister Five has been trying to get home but he lacked the power to do so, until he found a way to do it. Sadly the night he was putting his plan into effect the window of his escape closed as the one he needed to pass through reality was not delivered to him.

"What have I done"? Mister Five said to himself, "I honestly don't know". Mister Five was staring into the mirror at himself trying to comprehend missing his trip home. The only one there was Rick his right hand man in all affairs since he founded the plaid mob.

"I don't know sir" Rick replied trying to comfort the boss.

"I wasn't talking to you Rick! I was consulting my man in the mirror"! Mister Five blurted in a whiny gurgling voice. "I'm looking at the man in the mirror trying to make a change…" Mister Five sang in a very low tenor tone, with no beat or rhythm to his voice.

Rick closed his eyes as he was developing a headache dealing with the boss's episodes which have been becoming more and more frequent, even though Mister Five was having an episode twenty four hours a day, seven days a week he was not so out of it.

"Sir, please calm down we can get the boy next time" Rick said trying to calm him down, "we can grab him as soon as the cops drop their guard.

"No, no, no"! screamed out, "I can only go home once every eight years the veil in realities weaken when the land of Souel sends receives the energies it sends out. If I can't get the boy next time and use him to open a way through I swear I am just going to nuke this place and damn be the consequences".

Rick was a little confused by what the boss was rambling about, "we aren't kidnapping the boy for a ransom boss?", asked Rick unsure as to their purpose for trying to take the boy if it wasn't to ransom.

"Rick I'm the boss you're not supposed to question me" Mister Five said in a weak voice as he was breaking into a shrilling whine.

Sighing at his boss's craziness he was heading out the door of Mister Five's office, but stopped when Mister Five spoke.

"Rick is all my high up operatives injected so they don't dream"? Mister Five asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes sir" Rick responded.

"Are we keeping an eye on the boy so we can grab him faster next time?", asked Mister Five.

"(Sigh) yes sir" Rick said annoyed as he started heading out the door of Mister Five's office so he could go home to bed.

"Rick"? Mister Five asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes"? Rick responses as he stood in the doorway looking as his long face boss.

"Do you think I'm pretty"? Mister Five asked as he looked wide eyed at Rick who slammed the door on his way out.

Rubbing his hands on his office chair, Mister Five spun in around a bit then he stopped at his desk and hit the intercom.

"Lucy"? Mister Five said into the box.

"Yes Mister Five?", asked his cheerful secretary.

"Have the Rolling Stones killed please" he said back sounding a little depressed.

Lucy always surprised at his late night requests she was always compelled to ask, "Why"?

Of course Mister Five would respond as if she should already know why, "because their Rick's favourite band".

Then he turned off the intercom and sat back in his chair, for a couple of hours he did nothing. Then more nothing, until Rick came in the next morning Mister Five didn't move from his place. However as soon as Rick stormed in he turned a few nobs on the panel to his desk and a miniature map of the United States of the City popped up on his very, very, very large desk.

"Sir"! Rick said sternly as Mister Five began climbing onto his desk and over to the map as if he was swimming in a pool. "Yes"? Mister Five responded after he reached the edge of the map and started playing with little people from his Lego play set which he used to represent the countries governor's.

"It has come to my attention sir" Rick said ignoring Mister Five as he was playing with his miniature United States play/planning set, "that you killed the Rolling Stones".

Mister Five was ignoring Rick as he was playing with the governor of California and the Governor of New York mimicking their voices, "o-da-da-da, Lego Governor Andrew lego of my eggo ya-ha-hedadha-na".

"SIR"! Rick yelled out loud enough to hurt Mister Five's ears, "you know I like the Rolling Stones, you also know I was attending their live show next month".

"Well" Mister Five said teasingly "now you can expect a refund", and then he had his Lego Governator rip off the presidents head.

"(Sigh)" Mister Five began to say aloud, "I wish they voted in McCain he was already in my pockets when the election began".

"Sir I am tired of you controlling my life" Rick said totally distraught by Mister Five's lack of self-control and his annoying antics.

"Now I have been with you for over seven years now Five" Rick said, but was interrupted when Mister Five corrected bluntly, "Mister as in Mister Five Rick you know it's never just Five".

"Either way sir" Rick continued, "I don't think I wish to work for you in this capacity if you don't stop controlling my life like this".

Rick was waiting for a response but all he got was a suddenly "OW!", and childlike whimpers from Mister Five. "Owie" I cut my finger, "Rick get me a Band-Aid please (sobs) it hurts really bad".

Rolling his eyes, but feeling sorry for the childlike nature of his boss he went over to a cabinet on the far end of the office and took out a Band-Aid Mister Five kept around due to his sets sharp edges. Crawling on the table Rick looked at Mister Five's finger, it was just a little cut but with a sigh he kissed it tenderly and wrapped the Band-Aid around it.

"You know I wanted to ask you out to the Rolling Stones with me, I bought two tickets for it, just a little anniversary gift. You know I don't say this enough" Rick said as he wrapped his strong arms around Mister Five and held him tight to his chest. "But" Rick said in his ear "I love you".

Mister Five took this opportunity to take a cudgel from his pocket and hit Rick hard on the back of the head. Lying flat on his face Rick was dazed and unable to move as Mister Five sprawled from the table to the cabinet and produced some gasoline and a match. Jumping onto the table he doused Rick in gas and led a trail to the edge of the table. Rick was gaining focus as he smelled something odd in the air, Mister Five held the match in his hand and said to Rick smiling and biting his lip. "Rick, I was thinking last night… and I think to pass the years by in this world I might as well make life interesting but since we hooked up you've been holding me down so… yeah consider this relationship over" Mister Five said very calmly without any remorse in his eyes. Lighting the match he put the match to the gas and Rick was set ablaze in moments. Shortly as Mister Five left his office and shut the door behind him, the whole building was alive with smoke alarms, water spraying from the ceiling, and Rick screaming in pain.

Mister Five smiled because he knew that Rick was crying over the betrayal more than the fire burning him alive.

….to be continued.

Authors Note: Okay just so everyone knows. I am not 'this' Mister Five, I use this character for most of my profile usernames so I don't forget it. This Mister Five is a villain in my continuity universe. His actions and behaviour is total unique to his character and should be considered a different person from myself. This is just to set up the antagonist so I hope you didn't read this hoping for some Freddy/John vengeance… well not yet anyway.

Also I want to let anyone know even though I receive many good comments and messages I do not appreciate the haters out there who troll my inbox. If you're reading this trolls LEAVE ME ALONE! OR I AM GOING TO STOP THIS, IT'S NOT FUNNY!


	4. Dream One Half

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011. **

**The New Sensation **

**Dream 1/2 – It's Missing That One Thing**

John growled deeply like a beast in heat, a deep snarling sound that mortified Freddy, he hadn't seen John like that in his life. Crawling back he tried to get some distance afraid of what John would do, 'why the hell did I convince him to do it' Freddy thought to himself.

Bones twisted, muscles fleshed and ripped his skin off, and his all being started to foam, his legs being like a dogs hind legs, crouched and feral. A distinct odor of molten flesh was smelled, as John rolled on his back and felt his back extend, his legs widen and adjusted as more bones formed and gnarled in place. Each snap, caused a painful jerk in his being, an unheard growl of high pitched explosion, turned his now fleshless body to be enthralled in the foam which burnt the muscles to a hardened state.

A muzzle grew on his face, and his eyes glared open, an animalistic eye replace his once half human ones, they were solid green and glowed like a cats only with a glow that sent crawls in one's skin.

Freddy screamed out feeling fear in his throat, it was completely unnatural for him to do so, it was too familiar to him crawling backwards, he was too late to hide as John lunged at him. Pinning him down, he felt the painful pressure of John arms almost crushing his bones, a grasping, growling, starving voice said, "_**I AM SO FUCKING HOT, NEED YOUR PUSSING FUCK FACE**_"!

Freddy barely had a chance to say anything or test the waters as one arm held Freddy's mouth open and Freddy saw in horror as John moved his hips to bring his twenty inch long cock with the girth of a Freddy's waist size foaming with blood, cum, and mucus coming towards his mouth.

Trying to move, Freddy was punished with a mouth full of John's cock, it broke his jaw and ripped off his uvula, as it dove into his throat, parts of it ripped, and his lungs became cramped. A solid wave of pre-cum filled his stomach and almost flooded his lungs, a steady cracking purr came from John as he scrapped his cock up and down's Freddy's throat.

Freddy pleaded with jesters for it to stop, the pain was terrible, the cock was hotter than the flame that burned him alive, and was slowly killing him, fear truly set into Freddy as he realised his powers were draining from him.

Knowing he would die and cease to be if he was killed in the dream with no energy to come back with, slowly Freddy managed to calm down and summit to John's thrusts until he felt he was on the urge of cumming. However he didn't withdrawing his cock too fast send a gush of blood and vomit from Freddy's throat, he tilted his head to allow it to pool next to him. Gasps for air escaped his mouth as he steadied himself.

"_**TOO HARD CUNT? TOO BAD I AM GOING ENJOU TAKING THAT PUZZY OF YOUR**_"! John said and laughed cruelly as he removed Freddy's clothes. Sharp claws ripped them off him along with some pieces of skin, taking his hat he flung it across the room and brought his mouth to Freddy's groin. Suckling it gently, he liked it up and down.

Freddy felt pieces of his coming off each time John licked but he could deal with that kind of pain, the kind he liked. Then with an evil smirk John bit deep into Freddy's groin, and tugged hard. Bloody gushed out and Freddy cried for him to stop pleading and begging for it to end, John refused as he held Freddy down by the hips hard enough to crack Freddy's hip bone.

Tears of blood came from Freddy's eyes as he wheezed pleads for mercy, then a loud snap from heard and after a deep mournful painful cry Freddy saw John take his cock in his mouth (balls included) then in an instant sucked it down. Swallowing hard John licked his lizard canine hybrid muzzle, "_**DELICIOS AND YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CUNT NOW! OH I AM GOING TO ENJOY FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF THAT, IT'S ALL BLOODY THOUGH… THAT TIME OF THE MONTH**_"!John laughed cruelly as tears of hurt came to Freddy's eyes; he used to love John's cruelty and how he administered pain, but now was different. He knew John was going to kill him and make far more painful than Freddy likes it to be, and a deep sinking terror seeped into his heart, causing him to shake a sob. Freddy was disgusting with himself how he could be so fearful he never experienced terror in his life, he handed out the terror but this kind of beyond he ever experienced before, yet it reminded him of something.

Freddy wasn't given a chance to figure that out when John took his cock and plunged it painfully into his bloody groin hole, deep thrusts caused his insides to stretch. His nerve ends were on burning from Johns cock and blood flowed more and more as John pumped in and out of it unable to fit it all in, Freddy cried tears of pain and emotional suffering as the thrusting continued.

"_**AW WHATS THE MATTER CUNT, NOT GOOD FOR YOU? YOU SELFISH LITTLE WHORE I'LL FUCK YOU PROPER YOU JUST NEED THE OTHER HOLE FILLED TOO DON'T YOU? YOU HORNY BITCH**_"! John said those words with pure hatred and venom in them.

That made Freddy depressed as he lips quivered, his eyes started to glue shut, and tears of grief flowed down more and more, he missed John. The other John, he showed him the things he was never given when he was alive and allowed to be himself. The other John was happy when he was, knew how to push him over the edge and bring him back, he caressed him, gave him enjoyable pain. That John that then started growing a second cock with spike like points growing all over it was something that couldn't understand or appreciate love.

Finally his mind snapped into place what that terror in his heart was, it was love. Terror and love were close almost the same. They both brought the same basic instincts out, they are powerful emotions and made the body react in such a matter, but fear doesn't have that one thing. That nameless glorious thing, that makes singers sing and lovers love. Its vindictive, smooth, cruel, frenzied, calming, its power is in two places at once people can't explain it just describe it. It's a singing bird on a sunny day, or a fire that's brings a fever a boil.

Freddy missed that feeling but as his started losing more blood that he had in him, he felt his power leave him. The tears started to end, as his pain numbed away, his eyes were closed, and almost everything went out of him, he wished he could be with John and his son one more time before he went from him.

Freddy opened his eyes and saw John, the old John, the old demon but not totally demon John healing his wounds. Although disappointment felt his woeful heart as he noticed a hole where his cock used to be, "John?" Freddy said weakly unable to move much of his body or speak above a wheezing whisper, "where is my cock and balls"?

John had finished the last of what he could do for Freddy (except the cock and balls), when he heard what Freddy said he went to Freddy's face, tears in them. Black tears fell from his eyes, a sign of deep remorse from a demon. "I am sorry Freddy" John said with a deep woeful whimper, "I didn't mean to do that much, you would have been dead if I hadn't turned back when I finished inside of you, please forgive me love".

Being over affectionate to Freddy's liking for the moment, he said in a half snarl, half tired annoyance "stop that (breathes) you're a demon for fuck sakes".

Calming down a bit, John gave Freddy an affectionate kiss on the cheek, "now" Freddy said feeling a little better, "what about my cock and balls".

"Oh" John was a little hesitant to say it being Freddy's alarm at being different, "well uh" John tried to explain.

Freddy wasn't in the mood to wait for a response, "John tell me about my fuck stick and my baby makers or I'll rip yours out"!

Taking a deep breathe to calm himself, John wrapped his tail over Freddy lovingly (but mostly to keep him in place) and explained, "Well after I turned all demonic and um, removed that appendage I found I couldn't replace it, now I tried reforming it with my powers but I can't and I swallowed the other one and I tried bringing it up and well it's gone" John said quickly but calmly.

"So I looked it up when I got you stable, because trust me healing that was my first priority I found that I can't, that I somehow 'spirited it away' so we have to wait awhile for you to get your powers back", John said as his demonic ears folded back and he gave a timid smile.

Freddy was pissed but understanding after all he suggested John try since he was reborn as a demon to give into his full demonic form that caused it, and since that experience made him appreciate him more he was forgiving. (In truth however if John hadn't removed his knifed gloved before he awoke he would've cut his face up).

"Alright" Freddy said nodding, "I understand and it's alright, when my powers come back from harvesting teenage dreamers souls I'd be good as new right"?

However John stuttered as he was a little bit timid to tell Freddy that other thing, "not exactly".

Freddy eyes glared at John who shrunk in place, "**what did you do**"? Freddy asked menacingly, John shivered as he swallowed hard.

Then steadying himself and placing a loving hand on Freddy (to keep him from attacking him), "well love" John began softening up Freddy, "you'll have your 'fuck stick and baby makers' don't worry but that bloody hole you have now". Freddy didn't like the way the explanation was going but he waited to hear it before going off, "you see when I was a demon… I changed you a bit, so now you have a vagina…".

There were a few moments of dead silence as John cowered in his place beside Freddy, then all hell broke loose, Freddy broke out of his helpless state and grabbed his knifed gloves. Then an epic chase scene began, John hiding and running through their dream world, other dreamers dreams, with Freddy chasing close behind him.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A VAGINA YOU FUCKER! GET BACK HERE JOHN OR I'LL MAKE ITY FAR WORSE THAN YOUR NIGHTMARES EVER ALLOWED". Freddy said in a monstrous tone as he chased after John.

John just kept running saying in a begging pleading voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" they kept this up until Freddy tired out. John took his weakened lover back to their dream world and there Freddy cooled off a bit.

"So I am a fucking hermaphrodite"? Freddy asked venomously as he lied down on their bed unable to move having exhausted his already weakened self.

"A hermaphrodite capable of child bearing" John added, and then hell broke loose all over again.

…to be continued.

Authors Notes: …Yeah I got the inspiration for this little addition when I was dreaming a couple of days ago. I was not going to add it at first because of its disgusting perverted nature. Then I figured you guys being the perverts that you are would eat it up like ice cream so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know though or else I'll never know.


	5. Dream Two Thirds

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011.**

**The New Sensation**

**Dream 2/3 – Counselling**

Dr. E. Tibbell had awakening in a like the one he had at his office. It was like he was awake but Dr. Tibbell was confused, he remembered going home from his office and getting into bed and dozing off. Yet he seemed lucid, quite awake and aware of his surroundings, although it seemed a little dreamlike as he saw the background of his surroundings were black and had no substance. It wasn't till he noticed this that his office came into view, a gentle blue wall with hard wood siding, and custom made black marble flooring.

The room was just filled with the furniture and bare surroundings at first, like his two seat imitation brown leather couch and two longue chairs of a blue colored fabric to the left and right of his chair. Then the little details like the clock his little knickknacks and particular décor came into reality. Dr. Tibbell was confused, everything that happened made the entire surrounding seem like a dream, but he never been so aware even during a light sleep before, it's as if he never went to bed. A haunting chill went up his spine as the intercom above his door went off with a loud bell like chime. Then in a crackling moaning voice the intercom said, "Dr. Tibbell your nine o' clock is here".

That voice wasn't the sound of Dr. Tibbell's secretary he was sure of that, and he didn't open his office till ten in the morning. Although a sudden light went off in his head as he realized that he went to bed a little before nine. The door swung open and inside came a lizard like being dressed in a knee cut pair of beaten up blue jeans. This was mortifying to Dr. Tibbell but he was a little confused as the lizard paused at the door, then looking back I heard a sharp growl from the lizard creature.

Then an argument between the lizards daunting voice and a somewhat booming deep voice behind it, "come on Freddy you promised me, I stopped transforming now get your butt in here".

The response was a particular nasty rebuke, "you blackmailed me into this, we don't have a problem, and I am not the one with the problem. SO PISS OFF"!

The voices although unnatural and the sight of the lizard creature both repulsed and frightened Dr. Tibbell the contexts of their words seemed to suggest that one of them is trying to take them to marriage counselling. Dr. Tibbell recognized this from his patients at his office; he was a marriage councillor and had many when one partner or spouse would refuse to even enter the office. The idea of them admitting that there is a problem with both himself or herself and his or her significant other; it's always best to let them work out this step between the two of them. If Dr. Tibbell got involved it would show a bias to the other and that would make the process more difficult.

Although as the lizard and the unseen owner of that creepy voice from Dr. Tibbell's point argued he wondered why is he considering them to be a marriage counselling couple? True the surroundings seem to lead to that affect but all in all the whole scene was horrific and surreal. Finally the lizard managed to convince the other to come inside, who seemed a bit more horrific in appearance when compared to the lizard. He looked human but it seemed his skin was burned off leaving a bloody fleshless complexion, he wore an odd outfit, a Christmas sweater, a fedora, and on his right hand he wore a glove with razors at the end of his fingers.

The appearance was of course terrifying for Dr. Tibbell but the situation that the two horrid figures were in made them less threatening. The lizard and the burnt man argued before the lizard drew the others attention to Dr. Tibbell. Giving a hand gesture the burn one leaned forward and his gloved hand stretched out. It was quick but it stretching out was frightening for Dr. Tibbell and the pain made him worry for death as the blade entered his year. He felt head splitting pain until he felt it leave his ear suddenly and he touched his ear and felt nothing, but he remembered things of both John's and Freddy's past. From their childhood up till the time they both decided two days ago to go to a relationship councillor.

Dr. Tibbell looked at both Freddy and John and said in a very monotone voice "why me"?

John leaning forward and saying quite honestly "because a couple we killed recently recommended some relationship councillors and we didn't like the other two so we are trying you out and see if you can help us out".

Dr. Tibbell nodded remembering what they did to those other doctors in the memories Freddy left in his head swallowing hard he tried to get into the professionalism of his craft hoping for survival, "and what problem is that exactly"?

Freddy said out in a harsh hissing tone, "Because this bitch turned me into a fucking fag"!

John whipped his tail towards Freddy's head but Freddy ducked out of the way before it hit him, "Freddy you promised me you'd try with me, I love you".

Freddy got up and slashed his glove at his seat and continued making its fabric with each slash as he went into a revealing rant. "I am tired with this life John. I thought I loved you but fuck look at me, I have a half sewed up just between my balls and my asshole. We have a kid that I can't even fucking do what I want with…"!

John interrupted Freddy "I don't want him to be a killer"!

Freddy snapped back at the interrupted, "He should be! He is my son! Before I met you I would kill for no reason but pleasure. I got pleasure from it damn it! Now it's killing people who you want to kill, no more raping and gutting out girls, no more fucking over random kids now its pedophiles and kid killers and other people who make this world worth living in, I was a pedophile myself you know! I used to take them behind the furnaces and fuck them till they died in my hands and then I gutted them out for fun! But you ruined that! You're ruining me, you making me into something I am not! I look at my gloved hand and…" (Freddy paused looking at his reflection in the razors on his gloved hand) "…I just don't want to be what I am not. I used to be a sadistic killer, now I am just some shallow flake. Ever since I met you I haven't been doing nothing right and when I do something that barely resembles my past I just, fuck up".

Freddy had stopped and was looking out into open space, the words he just spoke were his own and hard to deal with, John gripped his seat cushions and waited for Freddy to finish before he said his peace. "Freddy", John wasn't sure what to say but he cleared his throat and responded, "I haven't been the best thing for you I admit at times. But does that matter you love me don't you"?

A few silent moments passed then Freddy responded.

"I don't believe I do, I was addicted to something about you but now it seems to have run its course" Freddy didn't bother turning around as he said those words.

"Fuck you Freddy"! John said those words harshly, "I am not taking that kind of bullshit remember I'll fuck you up and you can't control me like you used to".

Freddy laughed and said dizzyingly, "when did I ever control you! Your make me crazy in love one moment, in pain of either you fucking me or when I am ecstasy and I haven't had a good killing in years. Or a decent fuck, fuck I have become such a fag and I can't put up with it".

John was about to attack Freddy when Dr. Tibbell interjected, "Hold please". Both Freddy and John stopped and looked at Tibbell as he was ready to give his evaluation of what he witnessed with both his new 'clients'.

"Alright after receiving your memories and witnessing your feelings here I am able to give an evaluation and recommendation for you two".

Freddy or John didn't bother to sit down as they both made up their minds as what they wanted to do regardless of what Tibbell recommended.

"My recommendation" Tibbell began, "is for a brief separation. I say this because I think Freddy rushed into this relationship due to deep seeded hatred for women due to a number of factors but namely his lack of a motherly guardian or any female role-models. Thus creating in him a sort of kinship with the male role that makes him want to kill women in a sexual manner to satisfy his need for a mother he never got. I also noticed even though he killed men with women he treated them as a way of sustaining his need for souls, pleasure from killing, or just honestly because he resented the beatings his step father gave him. Now what John did for you Freddy is gave you that motherly affection in which Sigmund Freud would declare as your way of having sex with your mother like all males wanted. I don't think that literally but considering your drama and your sexual history your translation of having love for your mother in a sexual manner isn't far off. Since John is both male not your primary hated gender and showed a motherly love for you, your subconscious took to it as it lacked that motherly attention. Now however you are noticing that John has changed, becoming more dominant in the relationship by giving you a vagina he in a way castrated you and by taking a more demonic form became more of a masculine father figure. Freud believed that boys feared their fathers would castrate them thus creating rivalry and in this situation even though Freud work is conjecture I think due to Freddy's mental instability he does show that train of thought. Thus creating now a realization since John has lost his feminine image that Freddy once adored completely that John is generally a selfish, shallow, and if I may say a completely nonsensical person. I would suggest a complete dissolve of the relationship due on those factors but since a child is involved in the relationship and as a councillor I have to present factors to keep the relationship going until I find there is no chance for any sort of reconciliation. So I am going to suggest a two year separation in that times merely explore your options, think about yourselves, and find possible alternatives. Then after that time apart we will meet back here and discuss whether or not you two are meant for one another.

John looked at Freddy, Freddy looked at John. John gave Freddy a sad smile and said, "Told you he was good". Freddy nodded and said "yeah I suppose that is the best we can do right now". Freddy and John talked to one another in quite whispers then Freddy left the room.

John then said to Dr. Tibbell "alright see you in two years". His expression was sad and completely hear broken though as Dr. Tibbell's vision faded into blackness. Then he awoke.

…to be continued.

Authors Note: "I hope none of you are taking everything before this seriously".


	6. Chapter Three Thirds

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011.**

**The New Sensation**

**Dream 3/3 – Dreaming Of Lament**

**Authors Note: "Listen to this while reading this chapter .com/watch?NR=1&v=Ul4Wipam30k ,it just fits the mood". **

Franky had just turned thirteen the effects of the injection given to him as a child had worn off the day after his birthday. His uncle Tim was the only one had his birthday party, having no friends and his mother dying in a car accident years before had left him alone. Except for his irresponsible and moronic manly man uncle Tim Garot, who if Franky could choose he would prefer to be alone.

He wished for his birthday to see his daddies again, Freddy and John again. However that wish was torment for him. Freddy came to him in his dream, Freddy hugged his father right away hoping to be with him again like he used to, but Freddy told Franky he left John. Three years passed since the separation and Freddy changed.

At first Franky didn't believe the malice that came off his father but after being forced onto his stomach and feeling his pants being removed he knew he was fucked.

Freddy began bringing his mouth to Franky's bare ass, Franky gave off a screeching cry, "no daddy stop please (sob)… daddy I love you please stop".

"Shut up or I won't be gentle"! Freddy lashed back then he smacked Franky's ass with his razor glove. It left a razor cuts on Franky's now bleeding ass.

The pain made him cry and sob like a child (because he hadn't discovered himself yet) as Freddy took those sobs as insolence.

"Belligerent little brat"! Freddy said harshly as he pressed his chest on top of Franky pinning him down, then he adjusted his hips.

"I for a long time thought I loved you papa John Franky, nice to know it was all bullshit. So now I can get back to some younger ass", Freddy said as his purple cock head met up to the entrance to Franky's ass.

"Daddy I thought you loved me" the boy cried not understanding why after so long his father is doing this hurting him, yelling at him, and making him feel like garbage.

"I love you still son but…(grunt) I fucking love this ass of yours you grew up damn well nice tight ass, good back muscles, I may play rough son but this is just me showing my love the way I want to show it", Freddy after saying that thrust his cock into Franky.

As his ass tore and blood came out Franky cried in pain as his father drove his mutilated cock deeper and deeper until he ripped his sons insides open and began slapping his ball sac against his son's miniscule pair. The slapping made Franky's nerves writhe in agony as he felt his sensitive genitals being smothered by hardened, gooey, sand paper like ball sac.

Freddy pounded his hips in and out of his Franky like he was trying to rip out his sons insides; Freddy shot out a ribbon of smouldering cum into his the raptured colon. The feel of his sons mashed up insides and bodily fluids engulfing his ever growing cock made him get only harder. Passion took Freddy as he lifted his sons head, Franky's expression was half aware having been sent through a painful sexual awakening he was unable to become aware of his predicament he only felt pain. Freddy loved his son's expression and bend down still inside of Franky and kissed him passionately letting his oozing oral juices fill his son's mouth and enjoy the taste of his sons tongue in his mouth.

Freddy fucked Franky with a few more hard thrusts and came inside of him. Freddy's buttocks tensed and squeezed tightly as his muscles along his back flexed as he felt his cock delivering a hot release. The blood and destroyed organs gave him such pleasure he could resist it, when it was over he pulled out seeing his son had bled a lot. Sitting up he took his sons face and throat fucked him until he came again in Franky's stomach. Then he rubbed up and down his son's throat until it was clean. Then holding his son close he began using his demonic powers to heal his physical scars.

"I know this isn't what you wanted from me son" Freddy said almost sounding ashamed and feeling a little bit of shame, "but this is what I am and even though I am a different kind of monster than you know me to be I still love you".

Then Freddy gave his son a gentle kiss as he let him rest against his chest holding him close, Franky couldn't understand what his father had done or why but a sick part of his mind liked it.

…to be continued.

Author's notes: I wanted to do this for a while but I was afraid of the age different but hey I won't tell and you better not.


	7. Chapter 1

**I do not own the copyright for this, I do not have permission this is for non-profit function so yeah leave it be. August 22, 2011.**

**The New Sensation**

**Part 1 – Franky And What Happened To Him John, Freddy, And Mister Five**

John Nate's was human not even twenty years of his life, he became a demon in hell for six years, was reborn as a demon spawn two years after that, matured in five years, and joined Freddy in the dream world mere seconds after he matured.

Two years together with Freddy, John and Freddy had a son using a mortal woman as a surrogate, for seven years their son Franky spent his dreams with them until Mister Five organized Franky to lose REM sleep using a drug. Thus making him unable to see his fathers for six years, during that time the drug robbed him of his ability to dream and took away his ability to function in society. He became moody, psychotic and needed treatment that cost hundreds of thousands of dollars yearly to control with simple medication that stimulated the part of his brain which was starting to numb.

When Franky was eleven his two fathers saw a specialist Dr. Tabbell who suggested a trial separation, which would last two years, after that Freddy Krueger decided he preferred his bachelorhood and left John Nate.

John tried to kill Dr. Tabbell but he set his alarm clock to wake him when his pulse rose from extreme anxiety. After that John decided to forgo killing Dr. Tabbell and focus on getting Freddy back. For a whole year Freddy avoided John completely and enjoyed going back to his old ways of bringing fear to the hearts and minds of anyone who had the misfortune of falling asleep on Elm Street.

Freddy all but forgot his life with John until he sensed someone of his bloodline dreaming again and close to his field of power. Going to his son's Franky's dream he toyed with his son for a moment with fatherly affection then had forceful sex with him. Upon waking Franky had no scars of his father's rape on his body but the next time he dreamt John was there who comforted him. However Freddy arrived and they got into a fight over Freddy raping Franky.

Freddy claimed that as Franky's father he should be able to love his son any way he desired. John wanted a moralistic approach to teaching their son upheld and refused Freddy to even touch him.

They fought John transformed and drove Freddy into the realm between dreams and hell; there Freddy cursed him with a rash on his skin that caused his skin to molt away. However in his fully demonized form John was too powerful for Freddy to overcome and had his essence ripped from him. John turned back realizing he killed the only one he truly loved, holding his dying love in his arms he hoped to at least be there for him as he passed into non-existence.

Freddy having reverted to his pre-John lifestyle took his vengeance and ripped out John's own essence (essence for some demons who move between the human world and the dream plane require souls to feed their ever consuming essence. Unless they are sent to hell or go back on their own or to their realm where they hold a reserve of their essence to live upon they'll cease to exist.

As they both lay there dying Freddy confessed even though he hated John he would still like to fuck him once in a while. John accepting live with Freddy may not be the same and getting over his Shakespearian style death with Freddy suggested they merge their domains together to have a greater pool of essence to feed on while they wait to heal.

Freddy pressed he would only do so if John would let him fuck his son, kill who he want's and accept their relationship was over. John agreed to it seeing no point in arguing and admitting he would like to have sex with Franky also, however as they opened their gateway Mister Five who was monitoring the dream's dreaming movement with his dimension hopping device found a way to jump to another world closer to his own dimension. Calibrating his gateway he took his briefcase which functioned as a matter manipulator.

As Freddy and John started merging their realms together Mister Five set his gateway to use the portal they would create as a sort of express way as the alignment was right for his travel. Two seconds before the gate opened to Freddy's and John's new domain Mister Five shot out though the gateway at the Freddy's and John's portal.

Upon Mister Five hitting the portal a type of black hole opened which swallowed Mister Five, John Nate, and Freddy Krueger to an unknown world.

Franky felt something odd at the moment of their departure something was wrong but he never wasn't sure what it was, afterwards as he dreamed he found his fathers no longer visited, he assumed they killed each other.

After accepting his father's apparent death he attended high school and soon became a delinquent. He spent more days suspended than going to classes then during his first week in grade ten he was flat out expelled.

Giving the finger to education he spent his time hanging around his family mansion as Tim worked on his collection of cars. Things went fine until the money was gone around Franky's nineteenth birthday. Tim kept his cars due to a loop-pool that they were a 'gift' from Franky to Tim. Franky didn't care since in exchange he got to take one with him on his way to California.

All he got from his families fortune was a thousand dollars and a car. He rented an apartment half furnished (with a couch he slept on and a television. He bought a guitar, learned to play and sing and joined a band called **'The Hollering Hellions'** they played classic rock with a metal edge. They never really agreed on the sound but they were pretty good.

They played the bars and clubs until Franky got the lead singer Shelly pregnant she refused to get an abortion like Franky wanted. Decided to be a man about it he planned to raise the child like his fathers did for him until he found that Shelly and drummer Mike were fooling around behind his back. The baby was really Mike's so to kill two birds with one stone he waited for them to go to sleep in the small shack they slept in behind a bar after a gig and he lit it on fire.

The bass player and the keyboard player Rod and Wilton told the cops that the lead guitarist Franky left town after the fire. The assumed right as they put out a warrant for his arrest. Franky was on the highway out of the state after four days of taking back roads and avoiding the main highways. However the first time he actually decided to take the highway a cop car recognized the license plate and it gave way to a high speed chase. It continued across a bridge over a chasm with gurgling hungry waters below. Franky figured he would've made it across the state line if they didn't set up a barricade on the other end.

Trying to ram the barricade ended poorly for Franky as the gun fire blew out the front tires sending the car off the bridge and into the waters below.

Franky got out of the way in mid-fall and hoped to swim the waters but the fall into the water broke his legs and he was pulled under its depts.

He fell to the very bottom of the chasm floor but was soon pulled under something a crack of some sort. Left behind by the modernization of the world, these holes were frequent when the world was younger and the unknown was much left to speculation. Franky fell down one of these holes and found himself in a parallel dimension. Many years after the end of the third age and the beginning of the forth, after falling down the hole Franky found himself falling to the surface of the parallel world.

A world where John and Freddy never met and Franky was never born, however he was still alive.

…to be continued.

Authors Note: No this isn't a reboot this is about Franky and how he makes his way through a new life. To read and know what happened to Freddy and John read a new fic coming out which is a cross over with Card Captor Sakura. At the end of the crossover this fic will be close to its own conclusion.

Also if you want to read some good mocking check out this link to the mock for this fic and its prequel it's hilarious - .?showtopic=2775&hl=


End file.
